Majula
Majula is a location in Dark Souls II. Description Majula acts as the main hub, or base, for the player character during the events of the game, much like The Nexus in Demon's Souls and Firelink Shrine in Dark Souls. Majula is a small rural town located next to the coast. There are some landmarks in Majula, such as a small tower on the edge of town, a mansion where a map of Drangleic can be found, and a deep pit in the center leading to several underground locations. Once the player rescues or meets an NPC, said character will often be encountered again in Majula. Some of the rescued NPCs will offer their services to the player. Majula holds the first accessible merchants, blacksmith, and covenants. Lore Located on the edge of Drangleic, Majula has become a destination for the survivors of Drangleic who have lost their home, as well as a temporary shelter for travelers and drifters who have ventured into the treacherous land. The shattered remains of the Lordvessel are located within the lowest level of the abandoned mansion.Information on the world setting and characters disclosed by From Software. Adjacent Locations *Deep Pit *Forest of Fallen Giants *Heide’s Tower of Flame *Huntsman's Copse *Shaded Woods *Things Betwixt Bonfires *'The Far Fire' - After entering Majula from Things Betwixt, the bonfire will be a short distance to the right. Covenants *Champion's Covenant *Way of Blue Characters *Benhart of Jugo *Blacksmith Lenigrast *Cale the Cartographer - Travels here from the Forest of Fallen Giants if conditions are met. *Carhillion of the Fold - Travels here from No-Man's Wharf if conditions are met. *Emerald Herald *Laddersmith Gilligan - Travels here from Earthen Peak if conditions are met. *Licia of Lindeldt - Travels here after talking to her in Heide's Tower of Flame. *Maughlin the Armorer *Merchant Hag Melentia - Travels here from the Forest of Fallen Giants if conditions are met. *Saulden, the Crestfallen Warrior *Sweet Shalquoir *Rosabeth of Melfia - Travels here from the forest area north of Majula near Benhart of Jugo if conditions are met. *Stone Trader Chloanne - Travels here after exhausting her dialogue in Harvest Valley. Enemies Respawning *Enslaved Pig Non-Respawning *Skeleton Items Miscellaneous *Binoculars (Corpse) *Champion's Tablet (Received after joining Champion's Covenant) *Divine Blessing (Corpse) *Estus Flask (Emerald Herald - Gift) *Estus Flask Shard x2 (Corpses) *Homeward Bone x8 (Corpses) *Human Effigy (Skeleton - Drop) *Lifegem x7 (Corpses) *Lloyd's Talisman (Corpse) *Pharros' Lockstone (Corpse) *Rouge Water (Corpse) *Rusted Coin (Chest) *Soul Vessel (Chest) *Torch x3 (Chest) Rings *Blue Seal (Saulden - Gift) Souls *Soul of a Lost Undead (Corpse) *Soul of a Nameless Soldier (Corpse) Upgrade Materials *Titanite Shard x4 (Chests) Weapons *Broken Thief Sword (Corpse) *Cleric's Sacred Chime (Corpse) *Morning Star (Corpse) *Short Bow (Chest) Gallery Emerald Herald SS.jpg|The Emerald Herald in Majula BlacksmithLenigrast.jpg|Blacksmith Lenigrast in Majula Coastal location.jpg|The coastline next to Majula Madula Blue Sentinel.jpg|Saulden the Crestfallen Warrior in Majula MaughlintheArmourer.jpg|Maughlin in Majula References ja:マデューラ Videos Project Evolutionz (Spikey Sato) Category:Dark Souls II: Locations